Coming Home
by Saxifrace v. 2
Summary: Ginny left home seven years ago without any notice. When Harry finally tracks her down, can he convince her to come home? (Title is possibly temporary.)
1. Chapter One

Okay so! This is new. Yay me. Whatever. And there's a bloody lot of dialog, which I swear I will cut down in the next chapter. Yes. So. On with it.  
  
By the way, Si is short for Simon. Mmhm.

* * *

Ginevra Weasley threw herself bodily against her apartment door, groaning as it gave a little. This bloody door. She made a mental note to call the landlord, finally managing to force her way into the apartment.

"I'm home!" she called out, tossing her bag onto the couch and shrugging off her coat.

"Mummy!" a small voice cried, and a ball of energy burst into the room and latched onto Ginny's leg.

"Emmy!" she mimicked, grinning at her daughter. "How was your day, lovey?"

"Si ate a **bug** today!" Emmy exclaimed, eyes wide.

"By **accident**," the man in question said, a grimace on his face. "There were ants in the crisps."

"And he ate some!" Emmy squealed. Ginny chuckled as Si snatched up the girl and tickled her wildly. She kissed her daughter's forehead, nudging her towards her bedroom."

"Go on and get your outside clothes on and we'll go to the park," she instructed, and Emmy dashed off to change.

"She sure is something," Si murmured, watching her go. Ginny nodded, smiling softly.

"How was she today?" she asked, moving into the kitchen to pack some snakes. "Si followed, shrugging.

"Fine as always. Oh, before I forget, someone came by to see you. He wanted to come in and wait, but Emmy and I were just about to go out. So I got his name and phone number." Ginny stopped, turning a nervous glance to Si.

"Who was it?"

"'H' something. Henry?"

"Harry…" Ginny breathed, setting down the jar of peanut butter she'd just gotten out.

"Yeah, that's it. …Hey, what's wrong? You're all pale. Are you okay?" Si asked, grabbing Ginny's arm and leading her to the table.

"Yes… Yes, I'm fine. I'm just…surprised. I haven't seen him in ages. Since…" Since the war ended. Since Dumbledore died. "Since school."

"Well, I got his phone number… I think he was surprised to see me and Emmy. Probably wasn't expecting you to have a kid."

"No…Shit," she cursed, a thought striking her. "He'll tell my family where I am. And that I have a kid. I have to leave." She made a move to stand, but Si held her firmly, keeping her in place.

"Hey, hey! You don't know that. Why don't you just call him and tell him not to. At least talk to him. He seemed pretty desperate to see you."

"…Yeah. Okay. I'll call and have him meet us at the park." She gave Si an imploring look, chewing her bottom lip. "Come with? Please?" Si smiled gently, kissing Ginny's forehead.

"'Course, love. I'll go help Emmy while you call." He went off to do just that as Ginny turned to the phone and punched in the number written on the pad. It rang twice before he answered.

"Hello?"

Ginny hesitated. "…Harry?" He sounded so much different than she remembered. Almost like… **Ron**.

"No, hold on." There was a small scuffle, and Ginny silently thanked whoever was listening that he didn't recognize her.

"This is Harry." A clear voice came on the line, and Ginny froze up. It was him. After seven long years, they were talking again. "Hello?"

"Harry. It's Ginny," she said softly. She could hear him breathing on the other end of the line.

"…How are you?" he asked gently, sounding like he was trying to hide his conversation from Ron.

"Meet me in the park at the corner of Grant and Magnolia," she instructed, ignoring his question for the time being. "I'll be there in five minutes. …Don't bring Ron." She hung up before he could object, taking a shaky breath.

"Alright, Ginny?" Si asked with a worried look on his face as he stood in the doorway with Emmy. Ginny pasted a smile on her face as she turned.

"Just fine. You ready to go, Emmy-Bee?" The five year old nodded happily, and the three made their way out the door.

* * *

Harry was waiting at the park when they walked up. Ginny swallowed hard, motioning for Si to watch Emmy as she approached. He was taller than she remembered. And so grown up… 

"Hello, Harry," she said softly. He spun around, and she had to suppress a gasp. He was beautiful. His emerald green eyes sparkled happily behind his glasses, and his lips twisted into a wide grin.

"Hi Ginny," he replied, just looking at her for a moment before striding over and pulling her into a tight hug. "Merlin's beard, it's good to see you."

"No magic," she whispered quietly, hugging him back. Harry blinked, pulling away.

"What?"

"No magic, no magical reference. You're in a Muggle neighborhood," she explained softly. Harry frowned, glancing over to where Si and Emmy were playing in the sandbox.

"Oh. So your husband isn't…"

"No. And he's not my husband. That's Simon, my nanny."

"So she **is** yours," he said, watching Emmy in an almost awe.

"Yes. Her name is Emily. Emmy."

"What about her father?" Harry asked, still watching the strawberry-blonde girl. She dragged Si towards one of the slides and went down, squealing the whole way. A smile played on Harry's lips.

"A musician named Theo. We dated for a while, but it didn't work out. I was already pregnant, though. He loves her to bits regardless. He sends money and visits when he's in town." Ginny slipped her hands into her pockets, shifting from foot to foot. "Harry, why are you here?" Harry finally looked at her, sighing heavily.

"Why did you leave, Gin? Everything was going to well. Voldemort was dead. We were finally free, and you just disappeared."

"…I can't explain my actions, Harry," she replied after a moment. "There wasn't any one specific reason that I left."

"Your mum misses you. She cries every Christmas you don't show up," Harry said, making Ginny look away. "And Charlie's getting married. The wedding is in three weeks. He wants you to be there. I told him that I would bring you."

"Harry, I… I can't. I mean, I have Emmy and…"

"Don't you think your mother would like to meet her granddaughter?" Harry interrupted, his voice rising the slightest bit. "You haven't been home in seven years, Ginny. Do you have any idea how much you've hurt your family? How much you've hurt **me**?"

"You don't understand, Harry. I can't come home. Not now," Ginny tried to explain, looking up as Si and Emmy started towards her slowly. Harry followed her gaze, giving her a disapproving look.

"You haven't told them," he stated matter-of-factly. Ginny shook her head sadly, giving Harry a pleading look.

"Please just go, Harry. Please."

"Is there something wrong here?" Si asked, frowning. Harry stared hard at Ginny for a moment, and then shook his head, taking a step back.

"No, I'm just leaving," he said. Ginny let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. "…Take care, Ginny. Think about what I've said." With a slight nod towards Si, and a pat of Emmy's head, he started off.

"Odd sort of bloke," Si observed, nudging Ginny gently. "Alright, love?" Ginny jerked, blinking.

"Huh? I'm…fine. I'm fine." She watched Harry round the corner, then looked back at Simon. "We need to have a talk."

* * *

"So what is it you need to tell me?" Si asked as they sat on the couch, sipping their mugs of hot cocoa. Ginny extracted a slim box from under the couch and opened it, holding it out for Si to see. 

"Do you know what this is?" she asked. Si gave a thoughtful hum, picking up the wand that Ginny hadn't used for seven years.

"Looks like…Maple?" he guessed. Ginny shook her head, gently taking it.

"No, it's Willow, 13 ½ inches, with a dragon heartstring in the core." Si wrinkled his nose, tilting his head.

"Oh. Is that some rare plant, dragon heartstring?" he asked. Ginny shook her head again.

"No. It's a small bit of the heart of a dragon. …This is my wand. I'm a witch, Si."

Si blinked, setting his mug aside so he didn't drop it. "You're…you're a what?"

"A witch," she replied, placing her mug next to Si's. He stared at her in shock, mouth hanging open.

"…No bloody way. That's impossible, Gin. There's no such thing."

"I assure you there is, Si. And I'll prove it." Ginny sat up straight and pointed her wand at Si's mug. "Wingardium Leviosa."

"Bloody **hell**!" Si cried as his mug levitated a few inches. He pointed at Ginny, stammering. "You… You made… You're really…"

"A witch, yes," she agreed softly, lowering the mug and putting the wand back in the box. "But for the past seven years, I've been living as a Muggle – someone without powers. My family is all wizards and witches. Harry is a wizard. And Emmy will most likely be a witch."

Si stared at her in awe, mouth hanging open. "That's…that's bloody incredible."

"You're not angry?" Ginny asked meekly. Si leaned forward, hugging her tightly.

"Of course I'm not, love. How could I be angry? You…you and Emmy… You two are my whole life," he said softly, kissing her cheek. Ginny choked up, hugging him back.

"Oh, Si. You're wonderful, you know that? You are just…so good to us." She closed her eyes, leaning heavily against her best friend. Si cooed in her ear, stroking her hair softly as she sobbed into his shoulder. They sat like that for almost an hour, Ginny crying and Si trying to comfort her. Ginny finally felt calm enough to pull away, wiping her eyes.

"Thank you, Si. I don't think I deserve your love sometimes."

"You deserve every second of it, dear-heart," he murmured, kissing her forehead. Ginny sighed, looking away in thought.

"Si…Will you come with me to visit my parents? Please? I haven't been there in so long…"

"Of course," he agreed quickly, squeezing her hands. Ginny smiled, slowly pulling away.

"I should call Harry…"

"Yes, you go do that. I'll make sure Emmy's sleeping." Si nudged her towards the phone, slipping off to Emmy's bedroom. Ginny slowly punched in the number, cradling the receiver to her ear with her shoulder. It rang once.

"Hello?" A woman's voice floated over the line, and Ginny almost dropped the phone in surprise.

"Hermione?"

"Yes. Who is this?" she asked. Ginny took a shaky breath.

"It's Ginny. Ginny Weasley," she said softly. Hermione gasped, then gave a squeal.

"Ginny! Ron, Harry, pick up the phone! Oh my word, Ginny. How are you? Where are you living? What have you been doing all these years?"

"Give her a chance to breath, 'Mione," Harry's voice came on the line, making Ginny shiver involuntarily. "Ron went to pick up some groceries. He should be back in a few minutes."

"Actually, I'd rather not talk to him," Ginny said quietly, ignoring Hermione's persistent 'why?' "And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell him I called. I don't want to cause a lot of excitement."

"Are you coming back, Gin?" Harry asked cautiously, a hopeful tone in his voice. Ginny smiled in spite of herself.

"…Yes." Harry whooped loudly, and Hermione squealed in glee. "I'll come to the Burrow tomorrow for Saturday dinner. Will you all be there?"

"You bet," Hermione replied happily.

"Good. Tell mum to set three extra settings, but don't tell her I'm coming. Tell her you invited friends from work or something. Just…let me surprise her," she requested.

"Of course, Gin. Leave it to me," Harry promised.

"Thank you, Harry," she murmured. The three slipped into a comfortable silence before Ginny burst out suddenly, "I missed you both so much!"

"Oh, Ginny," Hermione whimpered. "I missed you too."

"Hermione, don't cry," Harry pleaded. "Ron'll be home any second, and if he sees you crying, he'll want to know what's going on."

"Oh, you're right. I have to go wash my face. Ginny…I'll see you tomorrow." There was a soft click as Hermione hung up her phone.

"…Do you want me to come over?" Harry asked quietly. Ginny shook her head, forgetting for a moment that he couldn't see her.

"No. Si's here. And I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. …Sleep well, Ginny."

"You too, Harry," she murmured, loving the sound of his voice.

"Goodnight."

"'Night." She hung up the phone, feeling more satisfied than she had the seven years she'd lived on her own. She was going home.


	2. Chapter Two

**And here's chapter two. Huzzah.**

* * *

"Bloody hell," Si mumbled, staring at the house in front of him. Ginny nodded, nervously squeezing Emmy's hand. Here she was, finally at the Burrow. It looked the same as ever, comforting her slightly. Taking a deep breath, she started for the front door, the other two trailing behind. Before she could knock, it flew open and Hermione burst outside, throwing herself into Ginny's arms. Ginny blinked, hugging the girl tightly.

"Oh my word, it's good to see you, Gin. Look at you. You're all grown up and mature," Hermione praised, pulling back to look at her. Ginny smiled at the brunette, grasping her arms.

"You look lovely, Hermione. Don't tell me you got all dressed up for me." Hermione had the grace to blush, and she shook her head.

"No, actually… Ron and I are going to see a film and get dessert after dinner. Like a date."

"That's wonderful, Hermione."

"Ginny, is this the friend you told me about?" Si finally asked, peering at Hermione over Ginny's shoulder. Hermione blinked, eyes going wide. Before she could assume anything, Ginny jumped in, nodding.

"Yes, this is Hermione. 'Mione, this is my friend Simon. He keeps an eye on Emmy while I'm at work. And **this**," she said, steering Emmy out from behind Si, "is my daughter Emily." Hermione's mouth formed an 'o', but she refrained from saying anything on the matter. Instead, she ushered them all inside.

"Everyone's in the kitchen. Do you want me to stay back with Simon and Emily?" Hermione offered. Ginny nodded gratefully, kissing Emmy's forehead.

"You stay here with Si and Miss Hermione until Mummy comes to get you, alright?" Emmy nodded and Ginny straightened, taking a deep breath. Si squeezed her hand, and she moved into the kitchen before she lost her nerve.

Her family was chatting happily. Ron, Harry, and Bill stood near the back door, laughing over something. Fred, Angelina Johnson, and George were talking to Charlie and his fiancé. Percy and her father were discussing something to do with work. And her mother was putting some last minute touches on supper. She was first to notice the newcomer.

The platter she was holding clattered to the floor, and she put a hand over her heart. All of the chatter stopped, and ten pairs of eyes locked on Ginny.

"Gin," Mrs. Weasley breathed, moving forward and gathering Ginny into a tight hug. "Oh, my little girl!"

Ginny soon found herself surrounded by her family, engulfed in excited hugs. Her mother sobbed freely, her father looked as if he would cry too, and her brothers all jabbered happily and hugged her in turn. When it was Ron's turn, he didn't let go for a long time, burying his face into her shoulder. Ginny clung back, opening her eyes to catch Harry's gaze over Ron's shoulder. He was smiling softly as he leaned against the kitchen counter, watching the reunion.

"I have something to tell you all," she said, slowly removing herself from Ron's arms. The family watched her intently, and Harry gave her a reassuring nod. "I…I haven't been alone all these years. The year after I left, I met a man named Theo. His band played at a club I went to after work sometimes. One night, he offered to buy me a drink, and I let him. We started dating. We were together for a year before we decided that it wasn't working out. But…I was pregnant." Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Mum, don't…don't say anything until I'm done. Emily was born nine months later. Theo visits every time he's in town, and mails me some money once a month. He loves her to bits, and I love her too. She's my whole world."

"Oh, Ginny," her mother murmured, swooping in and hugging her tightly. "My sweet baby girl. You didn't have to do this all by yourself. You could have come home any time you wanted."

"I'm sorry, Mummy," she whispered, sagging into her mother's familiar grasp. The rest of the family slowly inched out of the kitchen, feeling that this was a private moment. They found Hermione entertaining Si and Emmy with incantations in the living room. Emmy was watching with rapt attention, and Si was requesting different things. When the family came in, Hermione flushed, changing the arm chair back from an armadillo.

"I was just showing them some spells," she said sheepishly. Si jumped to his feet, offering his hand to Mr. Weasley.

"Simon Islat, at your service, sir. I watch Emmy while Ginny's at work. A nanny sort of bit." Mr. Weasley shook his hand briefly, looking him up and down.

"Arthur Weasley, Ginny's father. Have you known my daughter long?"

"Six years at least. I moved in right after Emmy was born. A lot easier to take care of them both if I'm always there." At Mr. Weasley's surprised look, Si held up both his hands, shaking his head fiercely. "Oh, but you don't have to worry about me taking advantage of Ginny or anything, Mr. Weasley, sir. I fancy blokes."

Ron choked, Fred burst out laughing, and Mr. Weasley turned red. George only looked thoughtful, and Hermione watched him curiously.

"No, I trust you to take care of Ginny. And thank you for what you have done thus far. I know you must have had a little influence in Ginny's decision to come home."

Si scuffed his foot against the floor, grinning sheepishly. Emmy stood up after a moment, slipping her hand into his and peering up at her relatives. George immediately jumped into his self proclaimed role of 'best uncle,' kneeling in front of her.

"Well, hello there. A pretty girl like you must have the name of a princess." Emmy giggled bashfully, hiding her face in Si's arm. George smiled, holding out his hand. "My name is George." Emmy took the hand.

"I'm Emily," she said softly, giggling again as George kissed her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Princess Emily." His eyes sparkled as he marveled at his niece. She was absolutely beautiful… "You are, without a doubt, the most gorgeous girl in the world." Emily beamed, slowly shifting out from behind Si. George flashed a grin at the other man, scooping Emmy into his arms. He balanced her on his hip, pointing at himself. "Did you know that your mummy is my little sister? That makes me your uncle."

"Oh, okay," Emmy agreed, peering at the other men. "Do I have more uncles?"

"Oh yes. This is your uncle Fred. And Uncle Percy, Bill, Charlie, and Ron. And this," he said, winking at his father, "is Grandpa Weasley." Arthur smiled tearfully at Emmy, who stuck out her hand seriously.

"Nice to meet you," she said. Arthur laughed and took her from George, kissing her cheek. George moved back beside Si to let his brothers talk to Emmy.

"You're really good with kids," Si remarked casually. George looked over, grinning.

"Thanks. It's probably because I never really grew up to begin with. My brother and I own a joke shop in Hogsmeade."

"That sounds brilliant. …Where's Hogsmeade?" Si asked, wondering if it was perhaps only for wizards. George plopped down on the couch, motioning to the seat next to him.

"In Scotland. It's a small wizarding town that's right next to one of the most popular wizarding schools in Europe. All of us went there, with Harry and Hermione. They're Ron's age, a year older than Ginny."

"You have such a big family. I'm an only child, myself. I've always wanted to have a little brother or sister. Now with Ginny, it's almost like I got my wish." The two lapsed into silence for a moment, watching Emmy squeal with laughter as Bill threw her into the air. George finally turned to Si, grasping his shoulder.

"…Thank you for taking care of them. Ginny may be an adult, but she'll always be my baby sister. And I really appreciate what you've done for her," he said lowly. Si nodded, face serious.

"You're welcome."

"Simon," a voice said from the doorway, interrupting the solemn moment. Si looked up, smiling at the woman in front of him.

"Mrs. Weasley. A pleasure to finally meet you," he greeted her, standing and kissing her cheek. "I can see where Ginny gets her beauty." George snorted behind him on the couch as Mrs. Weasley patted Si's cheek gently.

"Such a sweet boy," she murmured, ignoring her son. Si grinned, resisting the urge to smirk at George. Mrs. Weasley nudged him gently away from the couch, pointing discreetly. "Ginny asked me to come get you. She's in the upstairs bathroom, washing her face." Si nodded, expression sobering as he started up the stairs.

"Ginny?" he called softly as he reached the landing.

"In here, Si," she replied from down the hall. Si followed the sound, stopping in the doorway.

"All right, love" he asked, leaning against the doorframe. She shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bathtub and scuffing her foot on the floor. Si slowly moved into the room, kneeling in front of her. "Darling, everything is wonderful. Everyone loves Emmy. Everyone loves you. Why don't you come downstairs with me and have some supper?"

"…I don't know if I can face Harry," she whispered. Si arched an eyebrow, waiting for her to explain. "It's just…I was in love with him for so long. When we were still in school, all I needed was to be near him and I was happy. After sixth year, we were such close friends. We could comfort each other without saying a word. Almost like Ron and Hermione could. Then there was the war… I'll have to tell you about it some other time. When I graduated school, I left the wizarding world." She drew a shaky breath and Si took her hand up in his, squeezing gently. She gave him a half smile, continuing. "Seeing him again in the park the other day just brought back this rush of feelings. …I wish I never left home, Si."

Si shook his head fiercely. "No you don't. Because if you hadn't left home, you wouldn't have met me. You wouldn't have met Theo. And you wouldn't have Emily. I know you have some regrets in your life, but I also know you wouldn't trade what you've got for anything."

Ginny smiled, nodding. "You're right, just like you always are." Si grinned cheekily, jerking his head towards the door.

"Now that we've got that figured out, why don't we go get some of your mum's delicious smelling supper?"

"I suppose that's do-able," Ginny agreed, letting Si pull her up and lead her downstairs. They made for the kitchen, where most of the family had assembled already, chatting happily while they waited for the signal that they could dig in. As they started to join the group, a hand darted out and caught Ginny's elbow. She jumped, blinking at her 'assailant.' Harry grinned sheepishly, wrinkling his nose.

"Sorry, did I scare you? I was just wondering if I could have a quick word before your family takes you over again." Ginny nodded, turning to wave Si on.

"Tell them to go on and eat. We'll be back in a minute," she promised, letting Harry lead her out the front door. Ginny situated herself on the porch swing, gazing at Harry expectantly. "So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted you to myself for a minute," he explained, sitting on the swing next to her. "I love your family to death, but they're all a little overbearing sometimes." Ginny nodded, pushing off and swinging the two of them slowly. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, just sitting in the swing and gazing off at the darkened surroundings. Harry clumsily fumbled for Ginny's hand, holding it as gently as he had all those years ago when they sat on the same swing.

"…I've missed you so much, Gin," he finally blurted out, turning to face her. "I could barely function without you here. I'm sure your mum's already told you, but I looked for you for two years after you left. I traveled all over Europe, trying to find some sign that you'd been there. It was driving me crazy, staying in this house and not seeing you every day."

"Harry…" Ginny trailed off, gazing at him wordlessly. He'd searched for her. For two bloody years, he'd traveled around the continent. For **her**. She touched his cheek softly, leaning in to press her forehead against his. He drew in a shaky breath, closing his eyes.

"Merlin, Ginny… Please don't leave us again. Don't leave me. I don't think I can take it."

"I won't leave," she promised, squeezing his hand. "Promise."

Harry sighed in relief, smiling softly. "Good," he murmured, shifting his position to wrap his arms around her in a hug. "…Do you want to go inside and eat?" Ginny sunk into the hug, resting her head comfortably on his shoulder.

"No… Let's just stay like this for a little while longer."

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter one. I hope this one meets your approval. n.n**


End file.
